ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cryptor
General Cryptor was one of the many Nindroids designed by the Overlord, and served as their commander. Cryptor found himself at odds with the original Nindroid, Zane, whose design had inspired his. Cryptor and his allies fought to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord from the Digiverse. Despite failing to do so, Cryptor and the Nindroids claimed the Golden Weapons, which allowed for the birth of the Golden Master. During his assault on the city, Cryptor fought against Nya, and was frozen when Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. Subsequently, Cryptor was destroyed after shattering apart. A statue of Cryptor was later placed in the Ninjago Museum of History. When Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm, Cryptor's spirit escaped and possessed the statue. Cryptor set off to exact vengeance, in his case going after Zane with help from three Nindroids. Cryptor fought Zane in Birchwood Forest, before Cryptor accidentally hit himself with his own weapon—sending his spirit back to the Departed Realm, where it remains to this day. He is the secondary antagonist of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu's Season 3: Rebooted. Biography The Art of the Silent Fist Firstly, General Cryptor was sent by the Overlord to attack Garmadon's Monastery where the Ninja are taking refuge. He later failed and was sent to guard the Power Station. General Cryptor then leads the attack on the Power Station, and makes fun of Min-Droid's small stature, and gives him the nickname. Eventually, he encounters Zane and tells him to get a move on with the future. When the Power Station is destroyed, he is powered down with the rest of the Nindroids and taken to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to be scrapped. Blackout Cryptor, along with Min-Droid, are reawakened by Electrocobrai in Ed and Edna's junkyard by Techno Wu. Min-Droid attacks their mobile home with a crane, and General Cryptor rises on one of the junk-piles. More Nindroid reinforcements are brought by the Stranger, and Ed and Edna escape by using bubble powered jetpacks. Cryptor gets a bubble in his eye and escapes with the Stranger, Techno Wu and the other Nindroids. The Curse of the Golden Master The Ninja, in the serpentine‘s Stone Army Tomb, saw Cryptor lead an attack on the serpentines. He and his Nindroids has followed the Ninja, though they didn't know that. But then when Skales Jr. was running to his mother, Cryptor trips him, and mocks him that he's the future of the fearless serpentine, but he was kicked in the face by Kai. As he was about to battle the four Ninja by himself, he is taken down by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but soon overpowers them easily then leaves his Nindroids to finish them. However, when Cole discovered that they were powered by eels on their back, he vanished and the Ninja didn't notice his disappearance. Enter the Digiverse General Cryptor, Pythor, and Techno Wu break into Borg Tower to stop the ninja from erasing the Overlord, But before they could break in, they were attacked by an army of civilians, led by the Postman. They overpowered the civilians and started to go through the tower to the top floor. Then when they were nearly close enough to reach for the techno blades, Nya gave them a chance to surrender. Cryptor laughs and simply says that she is cute. However, when he, Pythor and Techno Wu along with the Nindroids were going to battle her, her Samurai X mech arrived and she jumped inside of it. Cryptor and his Nindroids battle her while Pythor and Techno Wu decide to go for the techno blades to gain an advantage. Then when the Digital Overlord is destroyed, Pythor escapes, Techno Wu turns back to normal, Cryptor and his Nindroids stopped battling Nya as they realize that the Ninja rebooted the system, meaning that Digital Overlord was destroyed. Cryptor tells them to switch their power offline. He also said he looked forward to his second date with Nya as he and his Nindroids were forced to retreat. Codename: Arcturus Cryptor tells to Pythor that his drones are questioning the continued existence of the Overlord, ever since the Ninja purged him from the Digiverse. Pythor says that the Overlord’s a bit consumed at the moment, but Cryptor warns with him that is he and his Nindroids find out that he's pretending that the Overlord’s alive only to use the Nindroids he'll pay dearly. But then Pythor claims that the Dark Lord will appear only when he wants to, and threatens to re-program Cryptor if he commands his Nindroids to attack. Later, he is seen driving with Pythor and a few Nindroids to their spacecraft, Arcturus. Kai tries to put a stop to the villains, but gets occupied with battling Nindroids and escaping from bombs. Pythor has spotted Kai, and commands for chains to be put on him. The Ninja try to save their chained friend, but Nindroids battle them, including General Cryptor. He later gets on Arcturus and travels into space. However, he doesn’t know that the Ninja are with them. The Void General Cryptor commanded the rocket Arcturus, ordering his Nindroid Warriors to the controls of the rocket. Upon discovering that the Ninja were aboard, he ordered his minions out to get rid of them. After they failed, he demanded that they take the rocket into the comet's tail, in an effort to lose the Ninja. Eventually, they made it onto the comet, and Cryptor and the other Nindroids ventured to the Golden Weapons in their lunar rovers. Soon, the Ninja once again encountered them, and Cryptor and his minions escaped on the lunar rovers, with the heroes and a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles on their tail. Three rovers were lost as they jumped over a pit, with Cryptor commanding his Nindroids to try and hold the Ninja off. Eventually, they reach the rocket, but the Ninja thwart their escape, and are soon stuck with the beetles, who are devouring the rocket. Cryptor and his robots use their jets to fly off of the comet along with the melted Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu back to Ninjago. The Titanium Ninja Cryptor is present at the transformation of the Overlord into the Golden Master. While they were in the factory, Cryptor released Cyrus Borg so he could watch his city fall and bow to his new master. When Cyrus wondered aloud what he could do, Cryptor mockingly said that he should already start bowing. Later, he is seen attacking Nya as they both begin to battle with their bare hands, Cryptor claiming that she kicks like a little girl. In return, Nya throws continuous hits at the Nindroid, but he simply pushes her off with one hand in mere seconds, aware that she can't use her Samurai X robot. Cryptor soon gained the upper hand, but Nya saw Min-Droid behind him; thus, she said that Min-Droid thought Cryptor was short of a hard drive. Irritated and unaware of the Nindroid behind him, Cryptor begins to insult Min-Droid, claiming that he's met toasters more intelligent then him. Moments later, an enraged Min-Droid got his general's attention and punched him in the chest. Abandoning Nya for the moment, Cryptor began fighting his diminutive subordinate, distracting them both from the main battle until Zane defeated the Golden Master. Cryptor and Min-Droid are frozen mid-battle, shattering into pieces. Legacy Long after he was destroyed, a statue of Cryptor was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit alongside many of the other villains the Ninja have fought over the years. Day of the Departed Due to the machinations of Master Yang, Cryptor and several other villains—Samukai, Kozu, Chen, and Morro—were freed from the Departed Realm, with their spirits inhabiting the mannequins created in their image. After some initial bickering—such as Cryptor mocking Kozu over his defeat. The group was informed by Yang that they would return to the Departed Realm after the Yin-Yang Eclipse unless they used their new Departed Blades to dispatch an enemy. At that moment, Pythor appeared and greeted Cryptor as his old friend while he appeared neutral to the greeting. Armed with a weapon in the image of a Techno Blade, Cryptor refuted Samukai's claim to destroy Zane by stating that the Nindroid was his to destroy, being his clone; Pythor, who had joined the group, remarked that Cryptor was technically Zane's clone. After reviving a small group of Nindroids from the Hall of Sidekicks to serve as backup, Cryptor found Zane in the Birchwood Forest and smashed the statue of Dr. Julien, Zane's creator; as he did so, he mused that the old scientist was his own creator, in a way. The Nindroids then attacked Zane in force, with Cryptor confident in his chances of victory given that he knew all of Zane's moves, even those that Zane had learned since Cryptor's demise. However, Zane soon bested the lesser Nindroids, and when Cryptor faced him alone and declared his knowledge that Zane would "never give up," Zane did just that. His backing away from the struggle left Cryptor off-balance, and the Nindroid General inadvertently struck himself with his own Departed Blade, resulting in his return to the Departed Realm. The Hands of Time A statue of Cryptor, repaired after his spirit's battle on the Day of the Departed, was seen being brought back into the Ninjago Museum of History by Zane as the Ninja cleaned up after the previous ordeal. Relationships Description General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, his torso has slightly different mechanical detailing from a normal Nindroid's, and his silver robotic arm is on the right side instead of left. After being revived by Ghost Cole in Day of the Departed, he had a green glow like the other villains in the special. However, in the alternate version of the special, he a dark green glowing skin. Weapons and Abilities As the leader of the Nindroids, Cryptor is built with the most advanced technology available to the Digital Overlord, giving him greater and more varied abilities than a standard Nindroid. He has enhanced strength, speed, and durability, allowing him to overwhelm most opponents in a straight fight. He can also cloak himself from view and fire lasers from his eye scope and chest armor; the latter is powerful enough to blast doors away or even push someone away if they attempt to block with a weapon. Cryptor is said to have a faster firing rate than other Nindroid units as well. He can apparently absorb Lloyd's powers to enhance his strength, but he never had the chance to demonstrate this. Like Zane, Cryptor's robotic nature allows him to survive in space with no protection. Cryptor is proficient in several weapons, including twin katanas (used in Episode 28) and a high-tech bazooka (in some of the sets and games). In the video games, he also has the power to overload himself, releasing some electricity that surrounds him to protect against his enemies' attacks. Upon his return from the Departed Realm, Cryptor wielded a Departed Blade with the ability to restore him to life by sending a victim's soul to the Departed Realm in his place. He also revealed that he shared some of Zane's programming, allowing him to copy the Titanium Ninja's moves and abilities. Interestingly, this ability even extended to techniques that Zane only learned after Cryptor's destruction and his own rebirth, such as Airjitzu. LEGO.com Description General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army, and a servant of the Digital Overlord. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle, and has even been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor’s emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the ninja as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and the Digital Overlord. Appearances Notes *General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the Ninja, since he was never defeated by any of them. However, he is shown to be weaker than Lloyd, and in a fight with him would be easily defeated.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/809127151052193796 **He is possibly the strongest amongst the non-supernatural villains in the series. *In a way, Cryptor has characteristics similar to some of the Ninja. **Like Jay, he mocks his enemies when he battles. **He's a hothead and arrogant like Kai. **He's a robot like Zane. **He's a leader, like Lloyd. **He wears a black suit, like Cole. *In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the Nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L. were to be considered a member of the Nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. *Cryptor appears as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame in the training dojo "The Secret Factory" and can be unlocked as a playable character by achieving silver medal status or higher in said dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 100,000 studs. *He is actually the youngest villain, as he was built sometime during Season 3. However Nindroids do not have actual ages so he is potentially ageless. *It is implied by Cryptor himself that he knows Airjitzu. In "Day of the Departed," Cryptor told Zane that he knew his every move before he even made it. Zane then responded with "Even this one?" as he did Airjitzu and landed on a tree branch. When Zane turned to look at Cryptor, he was already on the branch and responded with "If you know it, I know it." **This makes him one of the four villains that knows Airjitzu, the other three being Morro, Yang, and Zane. *His name is based on the word "cryptic." Gallery Minifigures Cryptor 2014.jpeg|Cryptor (Rebooted) DOTD General Cryptor Minifigure.jpg|Cryptor (Day of the Departed) Promotional Media GeneralCryptor.png|CGI Cryptor NinjagoRebooted.jpg|Cryptor on the Rebooted teaser poster Cryptor Blueprints.jpg|Cryptor’s blueprints Gcryptorcloseup.jpg CptCryptor.png|Concept art of his statue in the Hall of Villainy Cryptor DOTD Minifig CGI.png|CGI Cryptor in Day of the Departed Maxresdefault (7).jpg|Cryptor in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peak video Ninjago continues.jpg|Cryptor is seen in Zane's eye CGICryptor2016.jpg In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu 28Cryptorincommand.jpg MoS28CryptorCallingMindroid.png GenCryptor.jpg|Confronting Zane on the Power Station ZaneVs.Cryptor.jpg MoS29Awake.png Question5 answer.jpg Cryptor.png Daystructoid.PNG|Driving the Destructoid Lnj-s2-overview-avatar-cryptor-square.jpg Cryptor and Nya.png DoDVillains.png DoDPythorCryptor.png DoDCryptorRuins.png DoDCryptor3.png|Cryptor after being revived. Tumblr olcc81wV0F1ugx5lwo1 400.gif|Cryptor's second death in "Day of the Departed" C7TQt11W4AATOAM.jpg|Cryptor's spirit in the alternative version In Other Media SoRGeneralCryptorTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin TLNMVGGeneral Cryptor.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame References pl:Cryptor Category:2014 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Destroyed Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Invisibility Category:Revived Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Zane's Family Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Technology Category:2014 characters Category:Airjitzu